Desire
by TheDarkBakura
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth have been together for quite some time. Cloud believes he's ready for the next step in the relationship, but he wants to satisfy a different fantasy he's been having. Crisis Core setting. Yaoi. Sub!Sephiroth.


~Cloud x Sephiroth~

~Desire~

Cloud was dating Sephiroth.

He never thought he'd end up with the General, the hero of the Wutai War. It was all too surreal. There must be some god out there smiling upon him.

It's only been a couple months since he confessed his love for the elite soldier. They've only done little things like cuddling and kissing in that time period. Cloud felt like he was ready to push it a little further. His main problem, though, was that Sephiroth is no pushover. If he requests they do something he doesn't want to do, he might just kick Cloud to the curb. Especially since Cloud has been having these fantasies of he, himself, being the dominant one.

He blushed slightly being reminded of that. He leaned backwards in his desk chair, resting only on the back legs. He chewed on the end nub of his pen, taking a mental break from the paperwork he was doing.

"How am I going to ask him…?" Cloud thought out loud to himself.

Cloud had always been a little on the antisocial side to many people. He's even been a little silent around Sephiroth and Zack. He can't help it; it's always been instinctual for him to act that way.

He put his pen down and reached for his PHS with the intent to call Sephiroth and possibly arrange some kind of date. Maybe he could go to Sephiroth's place and watch a movie or something. However, movies and cuddling on his silver-haired lover's sofa was far from what he had in mind.

Cloud shook his head slightly. "I shouldn't be thinking like this. Besides…if we do end up having sex…He's not going to take it from me…"

He realized how much of a hard-ass Sephiroth is. There is no way that Sephiroth could take being dominated by anyone. Not even someone as little and insignificant as Cloud. Cloud frowned at the realization. He opted to call Zack for advice, maybe ask for what he should do.

"Hello!" A happy voice answered Cloud.

"Zack?" Cloud could only respond.

"Hey, buddy! How've you been? You usually don't call me first. What's going on?" Zack asked with a little concern in his voice.

"I…it's about Sephiroth." Cloud started.

"He didn't break up with you did he?!" Zack immediately said.

"No…it's not like that. I…I want to push our relationship a little further…if you understand what I mean."

"Oh you mean sex! Why didn't you say so before," Zack laughed on the other line. "Well don't worry; I'm sure Sephiroth will give you what you want."

"It's more of me giving him what he wants…" Cloud quietly spoke.

"You want to fuck Seph?" Zack sounded astonished.

"Sort of." Cloud admitted.

Zack chuckled on the other line. "I guess Cloud isn't so little after all. Well what you do is just ask him out on a date. Dinner, movies, concert, whatever it is he'll go for it. All you have to do is kiss him and BAM! I swear Seph gets horny too easily, especially when he's with someone he loves."

Cloud blushed a little. "Really?" he was at a loss for words.

"Yep! There's nothing to it. Believe me I know." A smile could be detected in his voice.

"How would you know? Did you get intimate with Sephiroth?" Cloud asked.

"Kind of, but we were on a 'fuck buddy' basis a long time ago. You don't have to worry about that anymore, Spiky. It got old after he got busy with being placed as general and developing feelings for you."

"I see…" Cloud had no idea Zack did such things with Sephiroth.

"Look, Cloud, I'm sure he'll let you. Sure I couldn't mainly because of a pride thing with him and we didn't really have feelings like that for each other. Plus I was too shit-faced drunk half the time to care anyway."

Cloud snickered in his response, "I believe you. Thanks, Zack."

"Anytime, Spiky, just let me know how it goes afterwards."

"I will." Cloud hung up after that.

After he got the nerve to do so, Cloud called Sephiroth and arranged for them to meet at Cloud's place to watch movies. They agreed that tonight they would do so considering Sephiroth has had some work to do lately. Cloud took it upon himself to clean the living room and bedroom of his apartment, making it spotless and comfortable.

He looked through his movie stash and didn't seem to find anything that could be remotely interesting to Sephiroth other than the Alien Legacy, Silent Hill, or Resident Evil. Cloud picked Resident Evil out of the pile and left it on the coffee table. It might be a possibility to watch. But then again, Cloud would be too busy thinking of other things to be paying attention to Mila Jovovich kicking some zombie ass.

Meandering a little, he wondered what else he might need. Cloud went to his bedroom and checked the nightstand drawer. Sure enough, a new tube of lubricant was lying there waiting to be used. Cloud shut the drawer immediately and chased away any and all fantasies that decided to pop in his head at that moment.

"Dammit dammit dammit." He muttered to himself as he tried to make sure he didn't get a hard on. The last thing he wanted was a need to take care of it before Sephiroth even got there in a couple hours.

He went to the bathroom and fussed with his hair a little. He picked at it, fluffed it up, and tugged on a few spikes to make it look good before he wandered to the kitchen. Cloud poked through and made sure he had snack-like foods to provide for the movie. Then he just flopped on the sofa and waited impatiently for Sephiroth to arrive.

After agonizingly long hours, a knock made Cloud literally jump off the couch and almost dash to the door. He stopped and composed himself for a bit, sighed and opened the door to see Sephiroth smirking down at him.

"Hello Cloud." He ruffled Cloud's spiky hair teasingly and walked in the apartment.

Cloud shut the door behind Sephiroth door with a smile and followed Sephiroth silently. His nerves wracked his entire body with burning desire. He was alone, with Sephiroth all to himself, in the comfort of his own apartment. It was hard for Cloud to control his mind.

Sephiroth draped his black jacket on the sofa in Cloud's small living room and took note of the movie on the table.

"Resident Evil?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"It's all I've got that's close to your taste in movies." Cloud shrugged.

"Cute…" Sephiroth huffed in amusement.

Cloud caught himself stare at Sephiroth for awhile as he reached forward over the couch to grab the DVD. How Sephiroth's beautiful silver hair draped over his butt and down long legs wrapped in black denim jeans. Goddess, he was so damn gorgeous! And he was Cloud, and Cloud's alone.

Sephiroth came back up and looked down at the back cover of the movie. He then glanced back at Cloud, smirking when he caught Cloud checking him out.

"Like what you saw?" Sephiroth teased.

"Very much so." Cloud grinned.

Sephiroth smiled in self-amusement, walked over to the TV and fed the DVD player the disk. "Might as well watch it; believe it or not I never saw this. I've only played a couple of the games." Sephiroth spoke.

Cloud went to grab them a couple Cokes from the fridge and a bag of popcorn and proceeded to turn off the lights before seating himself on the sofa. Sephiroth sat back down and joined him, taking a cold Coke off his hands, popped it open and took a large sip.

They were into the movie for awhile, until Cloud started to drift his attention from Mila Jovovich defending herself from a hoard of demon dogs, to images of Sephiroth writhing under him in filthy pleasure.

Cloud subtly crossed his legs in response. Sephiroth was leaning against the left armrest with his other arm over Cloud's body laying on his lap. Sephiroth looked down briefly at Cloud after feeling him shift under him.

"Bothered?" Sephiroth asked

"By the movie? No way!" Cloud defended.

Sephiroth snickered lowly, "Sure…"

Oh yeah, Cloud was most certainly bothered but it had absolutely nothing to do with the movie. He was hoping Sephiroth didn't catch on. Instead of thinking more of what he wanted to do really bad, he tried really hard to watch the rest of the movie. It was probably the longest movie he's ever had to sit through. Cloud never wanted a movie to be over with so badly to get onto other things with his lover.

Once the movie was finally over, Cloud stretched almost cat-like in Sephiroth's lap. Sephiroth looked down at Cloud with a smile and commented, "That movie was shit compared to the game. They made up for it with the actress though, she was alright. Just the movie is a rip-off."

"I thought it was cool." Cloud pouted.

"The effects were cool, I admit. But still, it sucked." Sephiroth scoffed and stood up off the couch to stretch. Cloud glanced upwards to watch his muscular arms flex as he did.

Sephiroth took notice once again. "You've been staring at me an awful lot tonight," he paused and then said, "What's on your mind?"

Cloud took that as a challenge and walked closer to him, pressing Sephiroth's body against the wall. "You are, Sephiroth." He admitted.

Sephiroth sneered hesitantly at Cloud, "So what…you're saying you're finally ready? I'm not an idiot. It's about damn time." He said slyly.

He grinned and leaned closer to press his lips against his. Sparks flew and the two were making out passionately. Tongues were tangling with each other with a need for one another. Both men panting for breath from the intensity once they parted.

"Bedroom…" Sephiroth breathed.

Cloud didn't hesitate to lead him there and shut the door behind him after turning out the lights. He kissed Sephiroth again with more want than before and found himself pushing Sephiroth onto the bed, climbing on top of him to straddle his waist. What he found odd was Sephiroth was letting him. This was too unreal.

He kissed Sephiroth some more and proceeded to take off his shirt to explore his body a little, tasting and licking at the angelic man under him. Cloud enjoyed every fidget and moan coming from Sephiroth as he did. It was so unexpected of the refined war hero.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth choked out.

"Yes…Sephiroth." Cloud whispered seductively into his ear.

"I'm…not used to this position…" He admitted, "But, I want this." Sephiroth said with a blush cutely dusting his face.

"And I shall give it to you, Sephiroth." Cloud said darkly, "You have no idea how much I wanted you like this." Cloud bit at Sephiroth's ear for emphasis and felt Sephiroth shiver underneath him.

Cloud started to suck gently on Sephiroth's hard nipples while Sephiroth tugged at Cloud's shirt, pulling it over his head when Cloud stopped to let him. He moaned louder when Cloud started sucking harder and nipping at them. So much so that Sephiroth instinctively grabbed at Cloud's hair. Cloud took that as a sign Sephiroth liked it, and he knew how much of a masochist the general was.

He eventually stopped with his nipples and kissed his way down to the rather large bulge in Sephiroth's pants. Cloud grinned and released it from it's denim prison only to lick down his shaft and put it in his mouth suddenly, causing Sephiroth to jerk underneath him.

"Gods, Cloud!" He shouted.

Cloud smiled and started sucking a little on the rough side instead of being gentle, Sephiroth writhed and moaned the whole way through. Seeing his general being in this position just made Cloud excited all the more. He worked his mouth fast on Sephiroth's cock and grazed his teeth sensually, making Sephiroth shudder with want.

"Ngh…Cloud." Sephiroth grunted

He kept going even after hearing a slight plea from Sephiroth. He might be nearing release already considering the pace Cloud was going. He bobbed his head on Sephiroth's cock and came back up slowly to blow at the tip before going back down again to deep throat him.

"I…I need to…" Sephiroth warned.

Cloud only rubbed at Sephiroth's thigh to let him know it's ok to release. He wanted to taste Sephiroth and dammit he certainly will. Sephiroth stopped trying to hold back and came hard into Cloud's mouth, spilling his seed on Cloud's face when he couldn't get it all. Cloud let go of Sephiroth and licked his lips. So this is what Sephiroth tasted like? He felt the need for more but instead he wiped his face and came back up to share a kiss with a post-orgasmic Sephiroth.

"Guh…Cloud, that was so…" Sephiroth panted in bliss

"And that's not the first time I'll make you come for me." Cloud said darkly.

Sephiroth leaned his head back and rested for a little while Cloud took the opportunity to grab the tube of lubricant he had waiting. He wanted to be rough, but he didn't want to hurt Sephiroth too much. He straddled Sephiroth's waist again, pulled Sephiroth's pants off and then proceeded to take his own off as well.

"Hurry…" Sephiroth muttered in impatient desire.

"Be patient, Seph." Cloud bit his ear in response.

He knew his love couldn't be patient for a second. Hell if Cloud continued his teasing, he was certain Sephiroth would give up and do it himself. Cloud seated himself between Sephiroth's legs and urged him to prop them up so Cloud could have better access. He spread some lube on his fingers and carefully inserted them in Sephiroth's entrance, feeling Sephiroth shudder at the sudden invasion.

"Shh…" Cloud whispered.

"Ngh…" Sephiroth grunted at him.

Cloud smiled to himself and stretched Sephiroth from the inside slowly, being thorough in his work. When he figured Sephiroth was ready, he removed his fingers and slid his cock inside Sephiroth.

A loud moan escaped Sephiroth's lips and resonated in Cloud's small bedroom. It was music to his ears. Cloud pushed in slowly until he was fully seated in Sephiroth. He looked down at him and smiled while Sephiroth looked up at him and nodded for Cloud to continue.

He started at a steady speed. Cloud leaned over and held Sephiroth by the wrists as he thrusted into Sephiroth, drawing moans from him every time he hit his pleasure spot. His precious general writhed under Cloud in a lustful haze, begging Cloud for more and he was all too willing to give it to him.

Cloud thrusted harder when the current speed wasn't enough. The drastic change in pace made Sephiroth moan even louder as his release kept coming closer. Cloud noticed, straightened up a bit, and grabbed the base of his arousal, stroking it roughly in time with his thrusting. Sephiroth tightly closed his eyes and kept moaning in need for a release.

"You want to come? Then come, General." Cloud said in a dominate tone that he never used before.

Sephiroth didn't seem to notice and came onto Cloud. Not too long afterwards, Cloud ended up coming inside of Sephiroth. He pulled out gently, leaving a trail of cum as he did.

"Looks like a clean-up is in order." Cloud mildly complained.

"Sex is messy." Sephiroth shrugged.

"I know," Cloud admitted. "But it was worth it for you." He smiled.

"I'm glad for that. You know, Strife." Sephiroth began to say.

"Hm?" Cloud questioned.

"You are the only one who I would _ever_ allow to top me. No one else had the chance to. Consider yourself special." Sephiroth grinned contently.

Cloud snickered to himself in pure joy that he got to have his general, and to be the only one to ever fuck Sephiroth. It was a dream come true, now he won't be chasing fantasies that will never happen after all.

"Why don't we get some rest now?" Cloud proposed. "It's getting late."

"And we both had quite a…work-out wouldn't you say?" Sephiroth mused.

Cloud giggled softly and agreed. "Of course." He climbed back on the bed and snuggled beside Sephiroth, placing an arm over his muscular chest.

"I love you." Sephiroth whispered to Cloud.

"And I love you too, Sephiroth." Cloud smiled and fell asleep.

_~END~_

_Characters © Square Enix_


End file.
